


some broken little girl

by badcompany



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcompany/pseuds/badcompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin is nothing he expected. Mostly because he never thought she’d come anywhere near him after everything that happened. But there she is, sitting on the steps of the Hale House like she owns them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia Martin is nothing he expected. Mostly because he never thought she’d come anywhere near him after everything that happened. But there she is, sitting on the steps of the Hale House like she owns them. Derek walks up to them slowly, not taking his eyes off the girl.

“What are you doing here?” he asks and she looks up from her nails.

“I want information,” she says and raises her chin, challenging him to say no.

“Trust me, you don’t,” he says. The type of information she wants is dangerous for everyone.

“You don’t have any say in what I want,” she glares at him and he wants to laugh because this is a tiny sixteen year old girl demanding things from him. His eyes bleed red and she doesn't flinch away, doesn't stand down. “That’s not going to work. I've dealt with a lot worse than _you_.” she says, her voice dripping with disdain.

He feels another wave of guilt at that. He wants to apologize, wants to tell this girl that he’s sorry he didn't figure it out sooner, that he wasn't able to stop Peter before he got to her. “Go home, Lydia,” is what he says instead and his eyes are normal again.

She glares at him for a long time and he just stares back. She bares her teeth in a growl that makes him want to growl back but then she’s up and walking past him and off into the woods. He stares after her and once a few minutes pass, he follows her to make sure she gets home safely.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s almost funny, seeing Lydia on his steps for a second time. She’s sitting there waiting for him, prim and proper, math book in her lap, note book next to her, tapping her pencil against the book in rhythm. Derek stops at the bottom of the steps and wonders how long she’s been waiting. She glances up at him and closes the book. 

“What are you doing here?” He already knows the answer, but he asks anyways for form’s sake.

“I want information,” she says once again and it’s like they’re back at that first meeting.

He shakes his head. “Why don’t you ask Argent and her merry bands of hunters for it?” is his next question and he’s honestly at a loss regarding it. Why would Lydia come to him demanding information? Isn’t he the very thing that’s been tormenting her (well, almost but not quite)? Shouldn’t she, out of everyone that’s been dragging into this mess he calls a life, be the one most afraid of werewolves? Shouldn’t she be aligning herself with the hunters, learning all the ways to hunt his kind down and get her revenge?

“Because I don’t want to be treated like some broken little girl!” she yells and slams her book down. She’s standing and in his face and he just lets her because Derek knows all about breaking points and Lydia’s been on the verge for weeks. “Because Allison and _her merry band_ kept me in the dark while my world was literally falling apart and she can’t even look me in the eye anymore. Because no one else will talk to me about what’s happening!” 

He just nods his head in the face of her anger. There are a lot of things he could say to her ( _they were trying to protect you; they’re dumb teenagers and they thought they were doing the right thing; it’s better if you don’t know_ ) but they wouldn’t mean anything and they wouldn’t make her feel any better. So, he just nods his head towards the steps. “Sit,” he says and walks around her to sit down. She glares at him for a full minute before going back to the top step and sitting with a huff.

“If this is the part where you tell me information is dangerous, can we just skip it? I’ve had enough cliches fulfilled in my life recently and I don’t want any more.” she says and she sounds thoroughly defended. It’s a weird sound and he doesn’t like it.

“No, this is the part where you finish your math homework and I make sure you get home safely when you’re done.” he tells her and smirks when she glares at him.

“But -“

“Just enjoy being a normal kid for a little longer, Lydia,” he cuts her off, giving her a look.

“Does that mean you’re going to tell me all about this werewolf thing eventually?” she asks, eyes narrowing a little as she picks up the abandoned math book.

He shrugs. “Maybe,” he says and gets up. “Homework,” he nods to the book and she huffs out a sigh. Once she's opened the book and started working, he walks into the house. He walks through each room and tries to breathe through the smell of smoke and dust and death. He stops every now and then and tries to find anything worth keeping. 

When he can’t breathe anymore (either from the smell or the heavy feeling in his gut that he gets every time he comes home), he goes back outside and sits down on the stairs. Lydia’s still working and she barely glances at him when he sits. She wrinkles her nose and he’s not sure if it’s because he smells like smoke or because she’s concentrating on a problem. He doesn’t ask, instead just waits for her to finish.

When she closes the book, he gets up. “C’mon,” he says and starts to walk. She scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“A real gentleman,” she mutters and his lips twitch up into an almost smile for a second.

“I try,” he says and she rolls her eyes again. It’s almost enough to make him laugh.

It’s something of a long walk back to Lydia’s house and he isn’t sure what to say to her and she doesn’t seem to want to talk at all, so they walk in silence. It’s almost companionable and he wonders why that doesn’t bother him.

When they reach her back gate, she turns to him and gives him a look like she’s trying to figure him out. “You didn’t have to walk me home,” she says.

“Yes, I did.” he replies with an eye roll.

“I don’t need a guard dog, Derek,” say says and there’s anger creeping into her voice again.

He just raises an eyebrow at her and smirks. He pulls out a book from his jacket pocket and hands it to her, still smirking at her confused look. It’s not in good condition, but compared to the other books he had found it’s almost perfect. “Your information,” he explains when she just stares at it.

She gives him a wide eyed look and takes it, flipping through the pages carefully (a small part of him is grateful for that). “Why?” she asks and looks up at him. She looks like she’s waiting for him to take it back and laugh in her face. He kind of hates that look.

“Because you’re not some broken little girl, Lydia.” he says with a shrug. 

She nods and she looks like she might cry. But, Lydia Martin is too strong to break now, so she takes a deep breath and nods again. “Okay,” she says. 

He gives her a small smile and is already walking away when she says a quiet, “Thank you, Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> all i want is for derek and lydia to be bros pls and thank you


End file.
